Fluids such as fuel are transported between storage such as tanks and application sites such as engines using lines or pipes. Such pipes are manufactured in lengths and jointed using pipe connectors. Pipes may also be jointed at their ends at respective storage and application sites using pipe terminal connectors.
One problem with such pipe joints is that they are subject to movement, which may cause wear or leakage and thus such joints require regular inspection and maintenance. Furthermore, the maintenance of such joints may introduce faults. For example, seals within the joints may be replaced incorrectly or may fail to seat correctly when a joint is reassembled.